<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smothered by AnIdiotWithNapalm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764440">Smothered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm'>AnIdiotWithNapalm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently (TV 2010), Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit sad, Hypnotism, One Shot, dirk has a conscience, however small it may appear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk experiences guilt. Unfortunately he's not gonna do anything about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smothered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inbetween cases Gently and Macduff sit in their shared office in silence attending to their own matters. Dirk takes to attempting to score scrunched up paper balls into the nearby bin while Macduff engages in a conversation with Susan over the phone.<br/>
Loud bangs are heard from the reception as poor Janice throws her stationery around and screams at the both of them that she'll quit if she isn't paid. Rather than being given her wage Dirk gets up and rolls down the blinds leaving her to sulk in private.<br/>
Dirk, feeling slightly proud of himself for yet again blocking out the crys of the receptionist, turns around and let's his eyes wander to Macduff. His assistant spares him a look but doesn't pay any attention to him and instead swivels in his chair to look out the window, fully engrossed in his lovey duvy phone conversation.<br/>
Dirk is almost relieved that Macduff can't see his face because if he could he'd definitely be able to tell something was plagueing the detectives mind.<br/>
You see, the only reason Macduff ever agreed to work for The Holistic Detective Agency is because of a handy bit of hypnotism, supplied by none other than the founder of said agency. Macduff had found out about the hypnotism after a brief conversation with his girlfriend leading to the dots connecting, but that doesn't mean the hypnotism wasn't working still. Macduff had phoned and shouted at Dirk for possibly hours and when he later confronted the detective in person he was fumed enough to consider murder, a small amount of discussion later and Macduff had substantially calmed and accepted the job of assistant (not partner).<br/>
Dirk frowned to himself as he looked at his assistant with slight sadness, because unknown to anyone but himself, Macduff was still under the affects of hypnosis and had never broken out of it. How else do you explain his readiness to listen to the mad detective who raved on about time traveling cats and Electric Monks?<br/>
Dirk could easily break the hypnosis, but in doing so the work would be undone, Macduff would realise what he had done to him, he'd turn against him. He'd be alone. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>